Es mi oportunidad
by Richard Letters
Summary: *Secuela de Nishiki no mai* Gakuko le dio una oportunidad a Luki después de la boda de sus hermanos y el Megurine planea hacer hasta lo imposible por enamorar a la hermana de su cuñado. One-Shot s que cuentan cómo Luki ha tratado de robarle aunque sea un beso a Gakuko Kamui.
1. Episodio 1: Lo olvidé

**Bueno, esto podría ser algo así como un epílogo, pero no, aquí empiezan las aventuras de Gakuko y Luki. No creo que valla a haber mucha conexión entre los capítulos y tampoco esperen una trama muy larga. Más que nada, son los intentos de Luki por enamorar a Gakuko jaja.**

* * *

_**Primer episodio. Lo olvidé**_

-Perdóname, hermano.

-Siempre es lo mismo, ¿hice algo malo acaso?

-Si, haber nacido.

-¡Luka! –Lloriqueó Gakupo por la respuesta que le había dado su esposa –Aún después de casados sigues siendo mala conmigo.

-Perdona, pero no pude resistirme –Aclaró la muchacha desviando un poco la mirada y jugándose el cabello.

-Señora Luka, será mejor que deje de molestar a mi hermano –Defendió Gakuko dándole de golpesitos en la espalda –Apuesto a que usted también olvidó su cumpleaños ayer.

-No, nos la pasamos en grande durante la noche –Dijo de forma desvergonzada, provocando que Gakupo se pusiera colorado de un momento a otro.

-Oh, ¿usaron el karaoke que les regaló la señorita Neru? –Preguntó ingenuamente la Kamui menor.

-Si, lo usamos –Una sonrisa sádica se adornó en el rostro de la ninja, mientras que una corriente pasó por la espina dorsal de Gakupo –Por cierto, tu tampoco le regalaste algo, ¿verdad, Gakuko?

-Me apena reconocerlo, pero Luki se fue a emborrachar con Meito y Al ayer.

-No te preocupes, hermanita, al menos no has olvidado veintidós de mis cumpleaños, eso ya es bastante –Gakupo abrazó a su hermana menor y ella correspondió el abrazo.

Gakuko se aferró al pecho de su hermano y restregó varias veces su rostro en él, Luka se incomodó un poco por el cariño que se estaban dando hasta que llegó a los celos y los separó bruscamente.

-Gakuko, ¿no habías quedado con Luki hace rato?

-¡Es cierto! –Gakuko dio un brinquito de la impresión –Lo siento hermano, más tarde te daré tu regalo –Hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Gakuko Kamui tomó un pequeño morral de color morado, se lo colocó y salió corriendo de la Casa donde trabajaba su hermano. Se encontró con los gemelos Kagamine durante su carrera, aprovechó para jugarles una broma y robarles sus bolsas que cargaban con plátanos y naranjas. También cruzo al lado de Miku e Iku, a quienes en su trayecto aprovechó para cambiarles el atuendo; Miku llevaba ahora el traje de camarera e Iku la vestimenta tipo colegiala. Por último chocó, literalmente, con la persona con quien había quedado.

-Perdona, Luki –Dijo ella apenas se levantó con la ayuda del Megurine.

-No hay problema, por lo menos no me dejaste plantado –Respondió él empezando a caminar –Creí que te habías olvidado de nuestro compromiso, para que llegaras una hora tarde…

-Discúlpame, me entretuve estando con mi hermano que se me fue el tiempo. Por cierto, la señora Luka le manda saludos de parte de tu sobrino.

-¡¿De mi qué?

-Era una broma –Gakuko rió.

-No juegues con eso, Gakuko –Luki se llevó una mano a la cara –Pero bueno, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Creí que tú dirías a donde.

-No, ¿se te olvidó que fuiste tú quien dijo ayer que tenías todo el día de hoy planeado?

-Sinceramente creo que algo me está pasando –Dijo ella comiendo de una naranja de las que le había robado a los Kagamine -¿Quieres? –Le invitó un plátano a Luki, quien aceptó gustoso.

-Entonces, ¿no tienes nada? –Gakuko negó con la cabeza –Bueno, ¿te parece ir al Neko Mimi Swich?

-No gracias, Ted me vetó por una semana por haber provocado un incendio.

-¿Fuiste tú?

-Dije que algo me ha estado pasando, olvidé donde había guardado mi berenjena y agarré sin querer el encendedor.

-¿Para que querrías una berenjena y para qué llevas un encendedor en tu bolso? –Preguntó Luki bastante extrañado.

-Eso es un secreto –Respondió ella llevándose un dedo a la boca y guiñándole un ojo. Luki se sonrojó por el gesto, Gakuko se veía realmente adorable así.

-Como sea –Dijo tratando de restarle importancia, pero en realidad la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro -¿Quieres ir al karaoke?, aún no te he escuchado cantar.

-Me parece buena idea, pero tú pagas.

-Aprovechada –Luki rió levemente. Gakuko le gustaba y mucho, solo faltaba hacer que ella se enamorara de él y todo sería perfecto.

-Te lo compensaré así –La chica samurái se aferró al brazo de Luki y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. Luki se sonrojó, pero se dejó hacer hasta que llegaron al karaoke.

Un hombre, más bien dicho Dell los atendió. Luki iba a preguntar el por qué de su presencia en aquel lugar a lo que el muchacho respondió "Mis discos no se han vendido bien y necesito mantener a varias mujeres que ni siquiera ayudan con el gasto de la casa". Por ser buena gente, Luki pagó un cuarto para ocho personas en vez de para dos, Dell estaba enormemente agradecido, pero no lo exteriorizó.

-Te has quedado en números rojos, ¿no es así? –Dijo ella sentada en uno de los sillones del cuarto y bebiendo un refresco.

-Creo que debí haber traído más dinero para las botanas.

-Tranquilo, eso corre por mi cuenta.

-Pero antes, quiero que pases a cantar tú –Luki se sentó a su lado y le extendió una gran libreta con los títulos de canciones famosas –Hazme el honor de ser el primero en escucharte.

-¿No te basta con oírme hablar? –Bromeó y Luki negó con la cabeza divertido –Bien, "Paradise of the mirage", ¿te parece? –Él asintió. Una canción de su hermano, seguro se oiría mejor con ella que con Gakupo.

Y tenía razón, la voz de ella, rasposa, seductora, aguda y grave a la vez quedaba perfecta para el ritmo medio oriental de la canción. Luki quedó hipnotizado y no pudo esperar a que terminara cuando se encimó sobre ella, Gakuko estaba confundida, pero no hizo nada por apartarlo, es más, lo rodeó por el cuello y lo atrajo peligrosamente a sus labios. Luki no esperaba esa reacción y se dejó hacer, pero cuando apenas llegaron a rosarse sus bocas…

-Sabes jugar tus cartas, pero yo sigo queriendo a mi hermano…

-Dijiste que me darías una oportunidad… -Dijo roncamente, deseoso de poseer sus labios rojos.

-Lo olvidé… -Gakuko lo estaba provocando y él lo sabía. Gakuko era una encantadora en todo el sentido de la palabra y sus ojos rojos solo aumentaban la intensidad del hechizo sobre él.

-Entonces te haré recordar –Y la besó.

_**Fin del primer episodio**_


	2. Episodio 2: El gato

_**Segundo episodio: El gato**_

-Buenos días, hermano.

-¡¿Gakuko cómo te colaste a mi cuarto?! –Gritó exasperado el samurái.

-La ventana estaba abierta y como vi mucho movimiento bajo las sábanas pensé que tenías frío y me pegué a tu espalda –Gakupo se sonrojó horriblemente y la puerta de su habitación abrirse le hizo sudar frío.

-Buenos días, Gakupo, te traje el desayuno con el café bien caliente como te gust… a –Luka se sorprendió al ver a la hermana de su marido, sin mucha ropa, y encimándose sobre el pecho del samurái –Gakupo, Gakuko, tienen diez segundos para explicarme que rayos está sucediendo aquí o los enviaré a los dos a ¡Argentina! –Sentenció la ninja.

-No… esto, Luka… verás… lo que pasa es que…

-Tiempo –Luka invocó a su atún gigante y de un solo golpe mandó a los dos samuráis a volar, rompiendo la ventana en el camino.

Ambos cayeron en la fuente del parque que era la vista de la habitación que Gakupo compartía con Luka. Gakupo quedó empapado completamente, pero afortunadamente para Gakuko, ella dio una pirueta en el aire así que solo se mojó los pies. La gente que pasaba a mirarlos murmuraba cosas como "desvergonzados" y algo por el estilo, de hecho no era para menos pues ambos se encontraban solo en ropa interior.

Luki, que iba pasando trotando por el lugar, se sorprendió mucho al ver al par de hermanos en esas condiciones y, tratando de evitar un desangre nasal, corrió a socorrer a la chica colocándole la sudadera que usaba para hacer ejercicio. No mucha necesidad hubo de ayudar a Gakupo, pues los bóxer que llevaba puestos disimulaban un poco su desnudez.

-¿Se puede saber que les pasaba por la cabeza cuando los encontré? –Exigió saber el Megurine. Ambos estaban escondidos en un callejón cerca de la casa de los Vocaloid.

-Larga historia –Gakupo suspiró –Gakuko se coló a mi habitación y Luka nos vio juntos en estas condiciones.

-Ya veo, entonces fue culpa de Gakuko –Ambos miraron inquisitivamente a la muchacha, pero esta ni siquiera se inmutó por la mirada de culpa que le dirigían, es más, los ignoraba mientras bebía un refresco.

-Discúlpenme, pero necesitaba pedirte un favor urgentemente y no pude esperar hasta hoy en la tarde para ir a buscarte –Se excusó dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-¿Y no podías pedírselo a Luki? –Preguntó Gakupo algo molesto, había perdido su primer desayuno en cama especialmente preparado por su esposa.

-No, porque él también está implicado –Respondió ella. Luki chasqueó los dedos, dándole la razón a Gakuko.

-Es cierto –Dijo Luki cuando Gakupo dirigió su vista hacia él.

-Bueno, ¿qué clase de favor necesitas?

-Quiero que cuides de mi gato –Respondió ella devorando una bolsa de papas fritas ahora –Y como Luki es alérgico no puede quedarse en el apartamento que hemos estado compartiendo…

-¿Hantem? –Preguntó Gakupo tratando de ignorar lo que estaba diciendo su hermana.

-Si, pero lo más seguro es que se haya quedado en tu cuarto –Gakuko les había invitado a Gakupo y a Luki un refresco, pero al momento de escucharla decir eso ambos escupieron el líquido, empapando a la chica.

-¡Luka es alérgica a los gatos también! –Gritó Gakupo. Gakuko sonrió levemente de medio lado.

-¡Tú, mente perversa, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto?!

-Oh, miren, parece que hay una pelea matutina –Dijo Gakuko evitando la mirada acusadora de los muchachos y dedicándose a ver como una pareja se peleaba con otra mujer por… ¿una cebolla?

-Te lo merecías Iku, nadie se mete con mis apios.

-Y mis plátanos –Afirmó Len.

-Gakuko, vamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Pero quiero ver como termina el pleito –Gakuko puso resistencia al agarre que ejercían los hombres que la acompañaban, pero fue en vano, ahora estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrada de vuelta a la casa de su hermano.

Cuando entraron, literalmente patinando, encontraron a Luka corriendo de un lado al otro mientras huía de un gato siamés muy esponjadito. Gakupo fue en su rescate junto con Luki, más Gakuko solo se acostó en el sillón y se puso a ver que había en la programación televisiva, pasaban la competencia de tiro con arco en los juegos olímpicos, al parecer una coreana había ganado el oro, pero dos mexicanas consiguieron la plata y el bronce. Pasó media hora antes de que pudieran atrapar al gato y encerrarlo en una jaula.

-¡¿De quien es esta espantosa bestia?!

-Oye, no hables así de mi hermano.

-No me refería a él, me refería al gato –Reclamó Luka –Que alguien se deshaga de él o yo lo haré personalmente –Dijo tronándose los nudillos.

-Perdóname Gakuko, pero Luka no puede estar a más de treinta centímetros de un gato o se pone completamente roja, será en otra ocasión –Gakupo se disculpó bajando la cabeza.

-No hay problema, hermano, igual ya lo sabía, era una apuesta que tenía con Luki.

-¿Una apuesta? –A Luka no le había gustado el comentario y su hermano empezaba a sudar frío.

-Si, una apuesta –Recalcó Gakuko tranquilamente –Si yo lograba hacer que mi gato activara su alergia, yo ganaría el salario de la semana de Luki.

-¿Y qué si perdías? –Luka preparaba sus músculos para castigar a su hermano, en tanto Gakupo buscaba un lugar para protegerse y no ver tal masacre.

-Le tenía que dar un beso –Ni bien terminó de formular la oración cuando ella junto con Luki fueron arrastrados a una habitación oscura.

-La sala de torturas de Luka… que miedo –Dijo Gakupo corriendo a la habitación de Gumi, buscando posada.

Para cuando Luki despertó de aquella pesadilla, ya no se encontraba en la casa Vocaloid principal, sino en la suya y en su habitación. Estaba vendado del cuello, pecho y brazos; a su hermana se le había pasado la mano. Luki se levantó un poco para observar mejor su entorno y estar convencido de que se encontraba fuera de peligro, de hecho, estaba mejor que nunca, pues al bajar la mirada se encontró con Gakuko durmiendo plácidamente sobre de él. Ella no tenía más que un par de curitas en su rostro y uno que otro raspón, entonces recordó que Gakuko no había parado de moverse con tal de evitar los anzuelos que su hermana les había estado lanzando.

-Aún así, gané la apuesta –Luki se volvió a acomodar para que Gakuko durmiera sobre su pecho y sin poder resistirlo, y aprovechando que ella mantenía los labios entreabiertos, acercó su rostro hasta robarle un beso.

_**Fin del segundo episodio**_


	3. Episodio 3: Internet

**Waaa lamento mi demora, es que la escuela y eso, TAMBIÉN EL CALENTAMIENTO GLOBAL TIENE LA CULPA!**

**Bueno, no tanto así jeje, pero bueno, ya les traigo el capi de estos dos que todos extrañamos jaja.**

**Espero lo disfruten y calmen, hay mas segunda temporada para todos XD**

* * *

**Episodio 3: Internet**

Eran las tres de la mañana y Luki seguía sin dormir bien. Por un lado estaba contento porque al fin Gakuko aceptó compartir cama con él (con la condición de que siempre se usara el pijama y hubiera una brecha de 10 centímetros entre ambos), y por el otro extremadamente cansado, ya que desde que la chica samurái había comprado una computadora portátil todos los días se la pasaba navegando por la internet pública hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Como pudo, abrió la boca para tratar de convencerla de que parara.

-Gakuko… te lo ruego, por todos los días libres… apaga ese infernal aparato.

-Un momento, Luki, ya casi termino. –Contestó ella de forma rápida.

-Gakuko, mañana Meiko nos obligará a grabar el día entero porque los recién casados se irán de luna de miel… ten piedad. –Dijo él escondiendo su cabeza bajo una almohada, pero el insistente tecleo le impedía consentir el sueño.

-Luego te lo compensaré. –No dijo más y siguió tecleando y haciendo clics con el ratón de su laptop.

Ya eran ahora las doce de la tarde y Gakuko seguía en su computadora navegando en internet. Luki tenía una taza de café bien cargado en una mano y una lata de refresco en la otra; miraba a su compañera, y amor, tan metida en la pantalla que se preocupó de que haya olvidado la cita que tenían ese mismo día. Irían al cine a ver una película.

Suspiró con algo de tristeza, la cual aumentó cuando recordó que ella le había dicho dos días atrás que seguía enamorada de su hermano. Pero igual, estaba decidido a darlo todo por ella, y una computadora no se volvería obstáculo para él, no señor.

A paso firme, después de dejar su refresco y café sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, tomó la pantalla de la computadora y la cerró suavemente, con una sonrisa fingida (porque le tenía miedo, la verdad).

-Gakuko… ¿recuerdas nuestro compromiso?

-Que yo recuerde nunca me pidió matrimonio. –Jugó ella y Luki rio abiertamente. No lo había olvidado.

-Entonces, ¿te parece si vamos primero a por unos bocadillos en la plaza?

-Con mucho gusto. –Ella se levantó, pero Luki deseó que no lo hiciera, pues a la mujer samurái se le había olvidado ponerse los pantalones de su pijama la noche pasada y ahora mismo podía verle sus muy bien torneadas piernas y parte de las bragas, sin embargo esto no le molestó a Gakuko. –Iré a bañarme. –Soltó y se fue. Luki estaba horriblemente sonrojado.

Bueno, pudo trabajar su mente ninja para evitar que la imagen de su amiga semi-desnuda le atacara otra parte del cuerpo, pero igualmente quiso seguir disfrutando de la bella escultura que era aquella samurái.

Gakuko tardó poco más de media hora la regadera, en tanto Luki preparaba unos pocos hot-cakes, aunque el dulce olor despertó a sus vecinos. Un par de cabezas rubias entraron estridentemente al departamento y se sentaron en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-¡Buenos días, Luki!

-Rinto, Lenka, ¿otra vez? –Al ninja no le hacía mucha gracia la visita de esos dos, quienes eran primos de los gemelos Kagamine.

-Perdona, pero no pudimos resistirnos al olor que desprendían estos panqueques. –Dijo Rinto. Una versión de si Rin fuera niño.

-Además, fue él quien me arrastró hasta aquí. –Puntualizó Lenka, la versión femenina de Len.

-Disculpen, pero hoy no se podrá. –Dicho esto, los sacó de su apartamento, pero cuando dio vuelta para terminar de ordenar la mesa, cayó en cuenta de que Gakuko ya había devorado todos los panqueques.

-Eres un genio de la cocina. –Dijo ella sonriéndole y con algo de mermelada resbalando por sus labios.

-Tramposa. –Murmuró él y la beso muy cerca de la comisura de su boca. Le regaló una sonrisa de burla y se sirvió algo de leche.

Poco después ambos ya estaban listos para salir. Él llevaba puesto una playera rosada y encima de esta un chaleco de cuero negro, con pantalones acampanados, botas cafés y una boina negra adornando su cabeza; Gakuko no salía de su kimono blanco bordado en malva.

-Tú invitas las palomitas. –Dijo ella yendo a la recepción, estaba claro que ella iría por las entradas.

Siempre le tocaban las palomitas y los dulces, pero de esa manera podía sacar provecho a las situaciones, en especial de los pokys, las lombrices de gomita, la crema batida y, misteriosamente, de las salchichas.

Entraron a ver una de terror. Punto para Gakuko, a Luki no le gustaban en lo absoluto esa clase de funciones, así que sería él quien abrazaría a la muchacha por su brazo en vez de ser al revés. Notaron que la sala estaba completamente vacía, cosa extraña porque, por lo que vio antes de entrar en el espacio, el cartel decía con letras grandes la palabra "estreno"; bueno, al menos ya no le daría vergüenza de que se burlaran de él por sus gritos de niña, por lo menos Gakuko sería la única en burlarse de él.

Se sentaron en medio, perfecto lugar para apreciar la función, así lo era para la samurái, pero no tanto para el ninja.

-La razón por la que estuve en la computadora tanto tiempo. –Empezó a decir la chica del cabello negro. –Es porque quería que tuviéramos la sala para nosotros dos solos. –Confesó estando bastante sonrojada, cosa que Luki no alcanzaba a ver y mucho menos creer.

-Gakuko…

Por primera vez, en el tiempo que llevaban en su "relación", ella, la mujer más fuerte después de Meiko y de su hermana (además de ser mucho más sexy que Miku en varios sentidos), lo besó. Luki le correspondió. Y a ninguno de los dos les importó en lo más mínimo de los gritos y gruñidos que salían de los altavoces.

**-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del episodio tres-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Waaa espero no se molesten si estuvo corta la conti jeje, pero es que la terminé como en... 10 min XD**


	4. Episodio 4: Micrófono

**Pues gracias por seguirme compadres, es hora de actualizar. Si, no hubo mucha comedia en el capítulo pasado, pero espero al menos en este sacarles una risa pequeña aunque sea je.**

* * *

**Episodio cuatro: Micrófono**

Meiko no perdonó al par por faltar al estudio de grabación la otra vez, su castigo fue preparar el escenario para la noche en que se exhibirían a Olive, Bruno, Yukari, Clara, Galaco e Iku como Vocaloids oficiales.

Mientras Luki probaba que todo estuviera en orden y Gakuko revisara la iluminación, el pequeño pajarito del rubio marinero voló hasta donde se encontraba la chica samurái y ésta, en una pequeña distracción, casi resbala del escenario hasta estrellarse al suelo, pero oportunamente Bruno estaba ahí para atraparla.

-Deberías tener mas cuidado. –Sugirió el moreno teniendo en brazos a la muchacha. Clara lo miraba recelosa, pero Luki quería matar realmente al español.

-No volverá a ocurrir. –Prometió ella reincorporándose grácilmente de los brazos de Bruno. –Solo porque no quiero crear problemas entre parejas. –Musitó y Clara enrojeció fuertemente, el morocho solo atinó a reír.

-Tranquila, no es celosa. –Se burló el hombre. Luki llegó al lado de Gakuko y la tomó posesivamente de los hombros.

Iba a decirle un par de cosas al español, pero la castaña interrumpió las pocas palabras que apenas iban a salir de la boca del ninja. Meiko se veía extraña con su barriguita ahora más abultada, pero para Kaito, su ahora feliz marido, no paraba de contar los segundos que faltaban para que su hijo naciera. Según el doctor, iba a ser un niño, un niño que llevaría el nombre de Kamei Shion.

-¡Bien muchachos, espero que todo esté listo para ésta noche! –Gritó Meiko asegurándose de que todos la escucharan. –Ustedes ya debutaron, pero no como Vocaloids, espero que algunos de ustedes logren dar mejor show que la guerra pasada. –Dijo refiriéndose, más claramente, a Oliver.

-Meiko, tenemos que ir a tu revisión. –Interrumpió Kaito llevando una mano al hombro de la castaña.

-Sigan con lo suyo. –Fue lo último que dijo y salió.

Gakuko y Luki se miraron por unos segundos, la samurái le sonrió y regresó a lo suyo. Luki se la quedó viendo un rato más, después volvió con algunos miembros del _staff_ para arreglar los últimos detalles. Iku miraba a los dos con picardía y de tanto en tanto buscaba con la mirada a Oliver, sonrió y se acercó a él, lo tomó de la mano y ambos no salieron del baño de mujeres en las próximas dos horas. Una pasante que andaba por allí dijo haber escuchado ruidos extraños provenientes del tocador.

Se acercaba la hora del espectáculo, Luki estaba un poco nervioso, porque también tendría que cantar y su canción no era de sus favoritas, más que nada porque se prestaba a muchas y frecuentes malas interpretaciones. Debía interpretar "Come of me". Ese título le gustó al principio, hasta que vio el doble sentido de la oración, porque quería decir "Ven conmigo" (como él lo había interpretado) o también "Córrete en mi".

-¿Nervioso? –Preguntó Gakuko sorprendiéndolo por la retaguardia. Ella mantenía su expresión serena, pero el ninja ya sabía interpretar su emoción de esa manera.

-Un poco, hace tanto que no piso un escenario. –Respondió el sonriendo de medio lado.

-Pues, para mi es la primera vez.

-Lo harás bien, tendrás a todo el público a tus pies. –Aminó y la chica samurái le agradeció tomándolo de la mano.

Primero pasó Oliver interpretando Dinky Dink, que a pesar de ser una canción corta y con menos sentido que Ivan Polka, logró tener bastante impacto con las _fangirl´s. _Le siguieron Bruno y Clara con su versión española de _Imitation Black_, eso bastó para que la pareja fuera alabada por varios fanáticos, aunque uno que otro comentario por parte de varias espectadoras en contra de Clara no pasó desapercibida por los españoles. Siguieron a Iku, de nuevo con _Nostalogic_, pero igual que la vez pasada, todos quedaron encantados de la voz de la camarera. Sorpresa fue que Oliver llegó al lado de la muchacha para hacerle coro o bailar improvisadamente con ella. Yuzuki fue sola con Minotiry, invitando a una amiga suya de nombre Cul.

La muchacha con chaqueta de conejo y su acompañante abandonaron el escenario y era el momento de que Luki enfrentara a la gente que una vez lo amó de nueva cuenta. Dio un paso, pero retrocedió dos, las manos le sudaban y mantenía la vista perdida en todos los ojos que lo estarían mirando en cuanto subiera los escalones. Iba a chillar peor que Kaito, de no ser porque Gakuko lo tomó de la mano y siguió adelante.

Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón

Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión

Sin notarlo un día cual mariposa me posé en tu flor

Pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor

La mujer samurái empezó su parte de Magnet. Su voz hizo eco en todo el recinto, incluso la música dejó de sonar por leves instante, pero inmediatamente la ovación del público hizo que se todo continuara. Luki la miró a sus orbes escarlata, le sonrió, apretó el micrófono y continuó la canción.

Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel,

Roba de mis labios la tentación.

Dulcemente rosaremos piel con piel.

No olvidarás, nuestro glorioso amor.

Todos, después de eso, fueron a las mesas que había provisto los patrocinadores para firmar autógrafos. La mayoría se fue con Oliver, le seguían en número Cul y Yukari, después Iku, no habían muchos con Bruno y Clara en comparación con los otros.

Luki se raptó a Gakuko porque había visto como varios chicos se la quedaron mirando apenas se sentó en su asiento. Ella era suya y no iba a compartirla con nadie, ni siqueira iba a dejar que la miraran.

-Tranquilo, tigre, no me iré a ninguna parte. –Sonrió con burla la samurái.

-¿Acaso no viste la mirada que te dirigió el de azul?, creí que te iba a violar.

-Luki, el de azul era un niño de ocho años.

-¡A esa edad empiezan a corromperse!

-Eres un exagerado. –Se rió. El ninja amaba que ella empezara a abrirse más con él. Su risa era hermosa, fina, inocente y melodiosa. –Y vas a decirme ahora que el viejito de la otra vez no iba a darme dulces.

-¡Seguro que era un viejo pervertido y esos dulces eran anestésicos para hacerte cosas raras!

Gakuko lo calmó con un beso en su mejilla.

-Solo dejaré que tú y mi hermano me hagan cosas raras. –Dijo y se fue a abrazar al niño de azul.

Luki la miró entre embobado y celoso. ¡Solo él merecería sus abrazos de ahora en adelante!

**-.-.-.-Fin del episodio cuatro-.-.-.-**


	5. Episodio 5: Especial

**Hola gente bonita, yo se que me he tardado en actualizar esta cosa, pero era por falta de inspiración, si, si dejo algo se me va el rollo y con el asunto de que ando castigado pues menos jeje, solo ahora por fin pude hacer algo de provecho y avancé tres capítulos, este y otros dos, pero están a máquina de escribir jaja. Así que en sus comentarios, si es que quieren dejar alguno, les pregunto ¿quieren que actualice de una vez los otros capítulos que me faltaron a modo de compensación? Como sea, espero disfruten esto y espero no decepsionarlos, tambien agradecer que me estén siguiendo nwn**

* * *

**Episodio cinco: Especial.**

****-¿Luki, qué vamos a comer? -Preguntó Gakuko leyendo un libro sobre el sillón pequeño que estaba frente al televisor.

-Este... no puedo cocinar ahora. -Avisó el ninja saliendo de su recámara, vestido y con el cabello mojado. -Llamó mi hermana, quiere que valla a ver los resultados de su posible embarazo con ella.

-¿Tan rápido? Si que no pierden su tiempo. -Comentó la samurái llevándose una barra de granola a la boca.

-No me hace gracia, Gakuko, si mi hermanita resulta embarazada, el blandengue de Gakupo me va a tener que escuchar. -Amenazó.

-Y si se te ocurre hacerle algo a mi hermano, tú responderás conmigo, ¿entendiste? -Gakuko lo miró con una mirada tan siniestra que hizo que se le helara la sangre al muchacho.

-¡Volveré a las ocho! -Dijo y salió pitando de ahí.

Gakuko sonrió, le encantaba molestar a la gente con la mirada que heredó de su madre aunque no la usase demasiado. Terminó de leer su libro cuando alguien tocó la puerta un par de veces, movida por la curiosidad de saber quien era su visita, fue a atenderle tratándose de Gumi.

-¡Hola! -Saludó animadamente la muchacha de cabello verde. -¿Está Luki?

-Hola, Gumi, no, no está Megurine, ¿para qué lo querías? -Preguntó intentando sonreirle.

-Oh, para nada. -Respondió ella escondiendo un martillo, curiosamente entero, en el bolsillo trasero de su short naranja. -¿Estás sola, verdad?

-De momento. -Respondió sacando un jugo del refri y regresando donde la cantante. -Prepararé la comida, ¿quieres ayudar?

-¡Si! -Gakuko le permitió pasar y ambas se dirijieron a la cocina. -¿Y qué prepararemos?

-Se me antojó una ensalada de atún con salsa de berenjena y jugo de ciruelas. -Contestó sacando todo lo que iba a necesitar de la nevera.

-¡Perfecto! -A Gumi le brillaron los ojos por una idea que se cruzó por su mente en ese mismo instante. -¿Te parece si actuamos como en un programa de cocina?

-¿Por qué no? -Estuvo de acuerdo con la idea.

Paseándose como si fuera su casa, Gumi se tomó la libertad de buscar una cámara y cintas de vídeo para su pequeño proyecto. Ambas estaban igual de encantadas por la ocurrencia aunque la samurái no lo demostrara tan abiertamente.

-¡Buenas amado público y sean todos bienvenidos al primer episodio de quienes serán sus nuevas cocineras favoritas, nosotras somos Lal y Lul, las hermanas Sartén! Presentó Gumi al improvisado show. -En esta primera ocasión mi hermanita Lal les anunciará nuestro primer platillo. -Dijo señalando con ambos brazos extendidos hacia Gakupo.

-Bien, lo que haremos será...

-Anoten todo por favor. -Interrumpió Gumi robando cámara, luego se disculpó con Gakuko y salió de escena.

-Ensalada de atún con salsa de berenjenas y jugo de ciruelas.

-¡Para aquellos gorditos que están a dieta! -Volvió a interrumpir la chica. -Disculpa. -Sonrió nerviosamente.

Ambas vestían delantales blancos. Gakuko comenzó a mencionar los ingredientes uno por uno y "Lul" los mostraba a la pantalla junto con un adhesivo con el nombre del ingrediente o utensilio a modo de letrero improvisado. Después pasaron a la parte de preparar el platillo y "Lal" seguía explicándolo todo, pero Gumi no hacía gran caso a las indicaciones de su "hermana de cámara", como por ejemplo cuando lavó las verduras con detergente de platos o dejar que el gato probara primero el pescado para ver si estaba bueno, siendo además otra de sus fechorías el ponerle laxante al jugo de ciruelas. Gakuko no hacía caso, pero la lente lo filmó todo.

Tres horas después, Gumi ya se había ido y solo estaban Gakuko y Luki sentados en otro sofá mirando el televisor; curiosamente, a cada imagen que reproducía la pantalla, el rostro del ninja se ponía verde y más verde aún.

-¿Y nosotros nos comimos eso? -Decía señalando la pantalla. Ambos estaban viendo el pequeño programa de cocina que crearon las féminas.

-Con razón me supo algo... picoso. -Comentó Gakuko algo sorprendida, pero a la vez como si nada.

-Picoso... ¡¿Picoso?! ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¡Casi nos envenena esa maníaca de las zanahorias! -Exaltó.

-Tranquilo, Luki. -Comentó. -Tomamos un desparacitante y listo.

-Para tí es fácil decirlo. -Murmuró él con desgano.

-Mírale el lado amable, al menos impedí que te asesinara. -Luki no pareció entender a qué se refería. -Cuando Gumi vino después de que tu te fueras la vi con un martillo.

-¿Y qué haría ella con un martillo?

-No se, tal vez desquitarse por Neru por haber usado su celular sin permiso otra vez. -Respondió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla al muchacho y dejándolo solo con sus recuerdos.

Luki tragó duro y agradeció internamente a su no-novia-solo-por-el-momento. Luego se sonrojó por el beso que le había dado la chica.

-.-.-.-.-Fin del episodio cinco-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Y pues... ¿Les gustó? ¿Merece algún review? Ya, los dejo a su criterio. Hasta la otra. Por cierto, si lees esto Lukamui-300, bienvenida de vuelta nwn**


	6. Episodio 6: Playa

**Ok, como dijeron que compensara, aquí viene la compensación.**

* * *

**Episodio seis: Playa**

Gakuko y Luki terminaron de acomodar todas las cosas que usarían para sus vacaciones. Aunque no era tiempo, ellos decidieron escaparse un rato de las obligaciones que les imponía la máxima autoridad de Yamaha después del director de la empresa, y dicha persona era una castaña-alcohólica mejor conocida como Meiko Sakine. Estaban locos por creer que podrían huir de la "gran Meiko" aunque sea por un fin de semana, pero su trabajo en el staff comenzaba a cansarlos.

Llegando a la terminal de autobuses, y después de revisar los boletos que compraron, esperaron sentados a que anunciaran su transporte. Estando ahí, Luki sacó un libro para entretenerse un poco, en tanto la samurái estaba cansada, de los dos ella era la que más trabajaba; tan parecida a su hermano. De tanto sueño que tenía terminó recargando su cabeza en el hombro del ninja, quien se sonrojó por tal acto.

-"Pasajeros con destino a Hokkaido, favor de pasar a su autobús por el hangar dos"

-Gakuko, ya tenemos que irnos. -Dijo Luki tras verrar su libro y comenzando a sacudir ligeramente a su acompañante.

-Cárgame. -Susurró quedamente ella mientras se abrazaba al brazo del muchacho.

Luki suspiró y no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, completamente avergonzado ante la mirada curiosa de los demás viajeros. Ambos usaban pelucas para cubrir su identidad, debían usarlas desde el último concierto.

Por ser viernes en la noche y en jornada laboral no había mucha gente que quisiera viajar, por lo que varios asientos del autobús quedaban vacíos y las personas que iban con ellos los aprovecharon como camas pequeñas. Luki y Gakuko no fueron la excepción, pero la obsesión que guardaba el ninja para con la samurái lo controló hasta un nuevo punto, esta vez dormiría con la muchacha como siempre quiso: ella sobre él. No durmió en toda la noche por andar contemplando cada detalle del rostro de la joven, acariciando sus facciones y sintiendo leves imperfecciones invisibles a pesar de la penumbra; aún así, todo en ella era perfecto. Le era difícil creer que Gakupo tuviera a una hermana tan bonita.

Tras unas ocho horas de viaje llegaron a su destino. El ninja tambaleante y la samurái repuesta cargaron sus maletas hasta un taxi que los dejaría en el hotel que reservaron, aunque más bien parecía posada el edificio que tenían enfrente. No les importó, se veía bastante acogedor.

Apenas entró a la habitación que alquilaron, Luki se tendió en la cama buscando algo de reposo, aunque la velada había valido la pena.

-Luki pervertido, vamos a la playa. -Dijo Gakuko entusiasmada.

-Dame cinco minutos por favor, Gakuko. -Suplicó el aludido cerrando los ojos y feliz sobre el colchón.

-Vamos, o no dejaré que te duermas conmigo como en el camión.

-¡¿Eh?! -De solo escuchar aquello hizo que el muchacho se despabilara completamente. -E... ¿estabas despierta?

-No, pero sabía que harías algo. -Respondió ella tranquila. -Dime, ¿qué cosa pervertida me hiciste? -Preguntó retirándose la peluca roja que tenía en la cabeza y comenzando a retirarse los botones de su blusa.

-Pu-pues... -Trataba de articular Luki, pues la espalda desnuda de Gakuko estaba causando estragos en sus hormonas. -Solo te puse sobre de mi y...

-¿Y? -Ahora retiraba sus pantalones y quedó únicamente en bragas ante el colorado muchacho.

-A-acaricié tu rostro... mientras dormías. -Dios, ¿acaso quería que le diera un infarto? Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no verla desnuda aunque sea de la parte de atrás.

Ahora estaba convencido de porque sí eran hermanos: ambos no tenían ni una pizca de pudor.

-¡Cámbiate rápido y espérame afuera! -Exigió el Megurine ocultando su cara en la almohada. Gakuko rió e hizo lo que Luki pidió que hiciera. Cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba se levantó listo para cambiarse. -Mujeres. -Bufó.

Luki portaba unas bermudas y una camisa beige desabotonada, mas Gakuko vestía un bikini de dos piezas color morado y se cubría el torso con una camisa rosa desabotonada como la del ninja. Este quedó hipnotizado más que nunca ante el hermoso cuerpo del que era dueña su "no-novia". Gakuko sonrió al verlo tan rojo y no más por molestarlo le dio un lento beso en los labios.

-Te amo. -Susurró él aún contra los labios de ella.

-Aún no logras hacer que solo piense en ti, por cada vez que te veo aparecen dos imágenes de mi hermano en mi cabeza. -Respondió sonriente.

-Eres cruel, ¿lo sabías?

-Dijiste que me aceptabas por como era.

-Porque te lo repito, te amo. -Y Luki terminó de besarla.

Ese fin de semana fue inolvidable, aunque Meiko los encontró a mitad de la playa todo valió la pena para el jovenzuelo.

**-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL EPISODIO SEIS-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Así cubro una parte de la compensación. Y para los que les gustó la aparición de Gumi, ella tendrá otro pequeño protagonismoe en un episodio posterior.**


	7. Episodio 7: Niñera

**Mega tardanza, GOMENASAI!**

* * *

**Episodio siete: Niñera**

-¡No quiero excusas, cuidaran a Kamei y punto! –Gritó Meiko antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo que retumbó por todos los departamentos aledaños.

Ahora tenían que cuidar al pequeño primogénito de la pareja Shion de no mas de tres meses de nacido; si que ese par eran unos completos irresponsables. Luki suspiró, estaba leyendo la lista de comestibles que necesitarían para la siguiente semana que tendrían al pequeño, en tanto Gakuko cargaba al bebé y lo arrullaba ¿Cómo terminaron a cargo del pequeño Shion? Digamos que jugar cartas no era lo suyo, y menos contra Kaito.

Durante la primera noche no hubo alarma, resultó que Kamei era un muchachito muy tranquilo, contrario a lo loco de su padre y su maniática madre. En el segundo día comenzaron los problemas, el bebé comía demasiado, casi el equivalente a la cantidad de helado o alcohol que consumían sus padres al día. Luki terminó con una gran deuda al término del cuarto día.

-Estoy agotado. –Musitó Luki tendiéndose en el sofá.

-No seas quejumbroso, Luki.

-Claro, como tú no eres quien se levanta a las dos de la mañana a cambiar pañales. –Se quejó entrecerrando los ojos, celoso de la frescura de la samurái.

-Pues mejor te acostumbras, porque así estaremos con nuestros hijos.

-Espera… ¿nuestros hijos? –Preguntó incrédulo el ninja.

-¿Yo dije eso? Se me escapó. –Gakuko le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió mimando al niño. Luki sonrió y la abrazó por la espalda.

-No intentes disuadirme, escuché muy bien lo que dijiste. –Besó su oreja.

-Otra vez con las rimas. –Ella rodó los ojos.

-Si no rimo todo se vuelve aburrido.

-Solo estás traumado por haber perdido el concurso de rap contra Al. –Gakuko acostó al bebé en su cuna.

-No me hagas eso recordar o me pondré pronto a llorar. –Chilló.

-No me sorprende que perdieras. –Luki hizo una cara parecida a la que ponía su hermano cuando Luka de decía algo hiriente.

-Eres mala, mala como la influenza. –Lloró el ninja ante la mirada divertida de la samurái.

La risa infantil del niño los sacó de su teatro; ambos se sonrieron, pues nada era más contagioso que la risa de un recién nacido o, en este caso, un bebé de tres meses.

Llegada la noche se cercioraron de que el pequeño estuviera completamente dormido, ya lo habían alimentado y cambiado el pañal para evitar alguna interrupción a su placentero sueño, pero la palabra "placer" tendría un significado nuevo para ellos dos.

No hubo interrupción alguno, pero procuraron hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar al chamaco. Luki por fin se degustó de ella, besando cada parte de la anatomía femenina que le brindaba la muchacha, Gakuko se dejaba hacer, pero también quería hacer sentir bien a su amante. Caricias fue lo que mas disfrutaron ambos antes de pactar mudamente su amor; sus bocas estaban mas entretenidas dando alaridos o suspiros a cada instante que manos invasoras cubrían su cuerpo. Cuando terminaron su faena, Luki estaba feliz, pero no por lo que habían hecho, sino más bien por el "te quiero" que escuchó salir de los labios de su amada. Ambos durmieron con una sonrisa a flor de piel en sus rostros.

Al término de la semana Luki terminaba de hacer la cuenta que le entregaría a Kaito por los gastos generados, mientras Gakuko terminaba de bañar a Kamei.

Tocaron la puerta y él fue a atenderla. Kaito cargando a Meiko en su espalda fue lo que encontró, sonrió de medio lado y los invitó a pasar quedando los tres sentados en la sala mas tarde.

-¿Qué pasó con…?

-Feria del tequila, fuimos a México y… será mejor no comentarte. –Se adelantó a la pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Parece que Meiko te quitó todo lo bocón que tenías antes.

-Si supieras. –Meiko balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles y ambos rieron por ello. –Y… ¿mi hijo no les causó problemas?

-Para nada, como si no estuviera aquí.

-Que alivio, yo creí que…

-Y esta es la cuenta. –Luki le extendió un papel y Kaito palideció al ver el signo de yenes reinando el blanco. –Ahí anoté todos los gastos de pañales, pintura, leche, papillas, sábanas…

-¡Pero creí que ustedes se harían cargo de ello, ese fue el trato!

-No, el trat era que lo cuidaríamos mientras ustedes iban de vacaciones, jamás se mencionó en los términos del contrato que me hiciste firmar algo relacionado a los gastos monetarios.

-Pe… pero… -A Kaito le empezaba a doler la chequera.

-Tal vez ya no seas un bocasa, pero sigues siendo un idiota. –Se burló y el otro solo atinó a llorar.

En tanto, en la habitación que compartían con el pequeño Kamei.

-Ojala Luki llegue a ser un buen padre para mis hijos, o tu qué opinas, ¿Kamei? –Gakuko alzó en brazos al bebé y este rió.

* * *

**Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai! x100000000000000**

**Soy malvado, lo se, los dejé esperando (nah, casi nadie lee esto jaja)**


End file.
